nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki
' The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki' is a website that parodies Wikipedia. It was founded in 2011, when it began its noble goal of spreading the world's misinformation in the most inconspicuous way possible. For this reason, academic experts strongly urge students not to cite the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki. Originally written exclusively in Africa, the project currently spans all the known languages of history. The English version has over 24 pages, most of them capitalization redirects. Only one vehicle for article humor is employed at the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki: actual information. However, much of the behind-the-scenes aspects of Wikipedia are also parodied, from the abundance of maintenance templates to the system for rating articles. Like Wikipedia, the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki has guidelines regarding what is and is not acceptable content, and these guidelines have become exceedingly long and complex as a parody of Wikipedia's comparatively simple rules. The site has gained media attention due to its articles on places, people, and painfully obscure pop culture. The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki's name is a portmanteau of the words nick (a technology for stealing content from other websites, from the Hawaiian word nicki, meaning 'thief') and fanon meaning 'children'; literally stealing content for perverting children's brains. Its logo is nothing, which serves as a spoof of Wikipedia's spherical magical puzzle globe, named Merlin after the loyal wizard of King Arthur's courtlogo. Why I don't like the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki currently contains -2i0 pages; 90% of them are either vanity, vandalism, capitalization redirects, conspiracy theories, cabal propaganda, lists of profanities in different languages, video games, video game sequels, video game tips and walkthroughs or a combination of two or more. 9% are random facts about Tamil People, and the other 1% are cited lies, or Nicktoon facts as they are officially known to wiki contributor's. Normal article layout is very similar to that found on Wikipedia with images aligned mostly to the right. The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki maintains a strict minimum requirement for images in their articles. If an editor is unable to find enough appropriate images he is required to create enough to fill the quota or his article will be deleted. Vandalism The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki, due to its popularity O RLY?, has been a subject of persistent vandalism. Critics POOOOOOOP LOLOLOLOLOL have charged that this makes the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki an unreliable source OMGIHATE MY TEACHER HE IS STUPID IM GONNA KILL HIM for information after taking a shit. In responding to this, Wikipedia founder Jimbo Wales said, "This is a persistent issue {q|IM GHEY AND I LUV TO KISS MY OWN BUTT|Jimbo wales}}, and we are working our PEEENISSS shafts to stop potential vandals before they reach the site I LUV TO FUCK MY MOM PENIS!!!!!!!!!!!11111111onetwo. The English-language of the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki has introduced an assessment (HAHA, ASS) scale against which the SHITBITCH quality of how'ank Sara Johnson's ass' is judged GO SMH COUGARS!!!, other editions have also adopted this. Roughly ELECTION WAS RIGGED articles in English have passed a rigorous set of criteria to reach the highest rank, "featured article" status; such articles are intended to provide KATIE IS SEXXXXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYY thorough, well-written coverage of MAH BALLS their topic, supported by many references to Chuck Norris-.reviewed publications. In order to improve reliability, some editors have called for "stable versions" of articles, or articles that have been reviewed by the mostly drunk and naked community and locked from further editing—but the community has been unable to form a GIANT PENIS DRILL OMG BUTT FART LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL consensus in favor of such changes, partly because they would require a major software overhaul, and partly because wikipedia editors couldn't find there asses with both hands and Google maps''. A similar '''Brainewashing system is being tested on the German NAZI'''pedia, '''UR ALL TARTS XD LULZ! and there is an expectation that some form of that system will make its way onto the English version at some future point. Software created by Luca de Alfaro FUCK HIM and colleagues at the University of California, Santa Cruz is now being tested that will assign "trust ratings" to individual Wikipedia contributors, with the intention that eventually only edits made by those who have established themselves as's' "trusted editors" COMMIE FASCISTS will be made immediately visible. Many people think it is vanadalised so often due to the obvious fact that it is written by pricks, for pricks The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki has been known to take drastic measures to combat vandalism. Reliability The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki has been known to be very reliable, with random facts about sex, cities and sexual orientations strewn about everywhere. And of course, people who copy-paste from the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki's articles always get full marks for their assignments. According to John Seigenthaler Sr., an advocate for the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki, the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki "is great. I read the article about me, and it correctly stated that I was involved in the Kennedy Assassination, before I even told anyone. I love you, Nicktoons Fanon Wiki!" In the summer of 2007, The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki was criticized for accurately displaying the location and planned movements of all US troops stationed in Iraq in their article on asparagus. Though conservative journalists such as Geraldo Rivera and Joan Rivers repeatedly edited this information out, The Nicktoons Wiki editors quickly replaced it with even more detailed reports. This led to the first "revert war" in recorded history. Many online nicknames fell in the conflict, and it was finally the Supreme Court who stepped in and settled it stating "The reliability of the Nicktoons Fanon Wiki is paramount. The Nicktoons Fanon Wiki is the United States' best source of information and we can't let fear hamper our quest for knowledge". The asparagus article was then summarily deleted and a small goat was sacrificed to the cabal. If you haven't guessed by now, this article was obviously aimed for humor. You know I love you Nicktoons Fanon Wiki. Category:Nicktoons Confederacy!